callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shangri-La
__NOWYSIWYG__ Shangri-La is the Zombies map featured in the Annihilation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombies return with vengeance in the mysterious land of "Shangri-La," a legendary shrine lost in an exotic jungle. Never before seen undead creatures lurk within a treacherous labyrinth of underground caverns. Step carefully through deadly traps and solve the dark secrets buried within the shifting walls of a long lost land. Overview Shangri-La, although not as large as Call of the Dead, is a huge map, with multiple areas. Players spawn in front of the temple, with the M14 and the Olympia available for purchase as usual. Players can open one of two debris, one leading towards the waterfall and the other one leading towards the tunnels. Both areas lead to the power room, where players have to activate two water switches to get the power working. New features such as the Water Slide and the Mine Cart to help players get around the map quickly. Also there is a Mud-Pit Maze near the Water Slide; when you step on one of the plates, walls will come down deciding where the player will go making it very risky. The new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to shrink zombies and allowing you to kill them just by running into them. The Monkey Bomb returns in this map, replacing all other tactical grenades from previous maps. Two new zombies are introduced, the Napalm Zombie and the Shrieker Zombie. Napalm zombies are highly volatile and combust when the player comes in close contact with it. When exploded, they leave behind a pile of napalm, killing any zombie that comes in contact with it. They are slow, however, to balance their dangerous nature. Shrieker zombies, on the other hand, are very fast. They sprint towards the player, and once close enough, lets out a sound wave. This sound wave causes the player's vision to become distorted and foggy, returning to normal over time. Killing the Shrieker zombie will cause surrounding zombies to scream out in pain, clutching their heads and dying. Zombie Monkey are also a new type of enemy in Shangri-La; they stay around the Pack-a-Punch Machine area and when a Power Up is dropped they will screech and then go after that power-up. If they take that power-up they will run away to the top of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. There is a huge easter egg involving the Focusing Stone, and Richtofen's plans for it. The player who has acquired the Focusing Stone will have all 7 perks, and will keep these perks permanently, even through death. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *AK-74u *Bowie Knife *M14 *M16 *MP5k *MPL *Olympia *PM63 *Semtex *Spikemore *Stakeout Mystery Box Weapons *31-79 JGb215 *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre Features *New utilities: the Mine Cart, the Geysers and the Water Slide. *There are Zombie Monkeys that steal power-ups and then randomize them, dropping the current power-up upon defeat. *This is the first map to feature female zombies. *This is the second map where all seven perks are available (The first being Call of the Dead). *The 31-79 JGb215, a new Wonder Weapon. *New pressure-activated traps: the Punji Stakes and the Mud-Pit Maze *The introduction of the Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *The Spikemore, a variation of the Claymore. *A long easter egg, similar to the Original Characters Trapped and Kassimir Mechanism easter eggs. *Randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola Machines, similar to the ones in Shi No Numa except Quick Revive always spawns in the first room and the rest are separated in two groups: Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer randomly spawn underground while Juggernog and Speed Cola randomly spawn above ground. *A way to travel into the past, used extensively in the Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg Radios Easter Egg Quotes Trivia *The musical easter egg for the map is Pareidolia, and is unlocked by activating three Element 115 meteorites. *Richtofen is holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *Shangri-La's definition is any place where one can find complete bliss, delight, and peace. *This is the first map to feature two switches the player must pull, both of which turn on a water wheel which powers the facility. *The power switches have markings on them in German, due to the reused model originating from Verrückt. *When raising the stairs for the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the side of the stairs there will be a spinning skull figure moving its way to the top. When it reaches the top, the water will drop down. This is similar to the clock in Kino der Toten. *Some of the zombies in the map, particulary the ones in the green clothing and the Shrieker Zombie slightly resemble some of the Viet Cong from the campaign. Gallery ZobiesLa.png PAPLA.png LaTraps.png|Punji Stakes BurningZ.png|Napalm Zombie WaterFall.png Monkups.png|Two Carpenter power-ups. The green one is normal while the red one is a random one the Zombie Monkey carries. Uitites2.png|Richtofen riding the Mine Cart. Ws.png|Takeo riding the Water Slide. Newbeastr.png|Zombie Monkey NewWWShangrehLah.png|31-79 JGb215 New wondr wepon unkown.jpg|The 31-79 JGb215 being used against a zombie. Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-08-large.jpg|A Shrieker Zombie shrieking. Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Annihilation - In The JungleShangri-La Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Zombies Mode Category:Annihilation